


Here Now

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EMT!Ian, Gallavich, Hope, Letters, Love, M/M, Mickey gets hurt, post s5, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:hi there! can you maybe write something along the lines of Mickey has to go to the hospital for something (you can decide) and Ian is the EMT who picks him up for transfer from the prison?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 3 of the night.

hi there! can you maybe write something along the lines of Mickey has to go to the hospital for something (you can decide) and Ian is the EMT who picks him up for transfer from the prison?

\--

Ian is in the ambulance, on his way to the prison for an inmate stabbing, he briefly thinks back to Mickey and wonders how he is in there. He knows it would be impossible to see him, like this, but he still wonders how he is, if he would punch him in the face at the sight of him and he signs.

 

“You okay back there?” Sue asks and he nods at her before finally making his response verbal.

 

“Yeah, I’m good, just thinking about someone. All good.” He says to assure her.  He knows she worries when he gets distracted. They continue in a comfortable silence until his phone goes off. He looks down at it to see if it’s Rita or a family member but he doesn’t recognize it, he answers it anyway because they still have about ten minutes before they get there.

 

“Ian Gallagher.” He answers. He listens as the lady introduces herself. She’s from the prison. What the...

 

“I’m calling because you are listed as Mickey Milkoviches emergency contact.” She says and he freezes.  Oh god no.

“Is he…Is he okay?” He asks freaking out. The call, it was Mickey, he already knew. Before he thought he was just stuck in his head but now, with this, he knew. And since when was he Mickey’s emergency contact.  Mickey hated him.

 

“There was an incident, Mr. Gallagher, the ambulance is on the way. You can meet him at the hospital. The doctors will fill you in.” She says professionally.

 

“I’m on my way to the prison.” He states.

 

“No…He won’t be here any longer Mr. Gallagher.” She states.

 

“No, I mean, I’m an EMT and I’m currently in route.  Stabbing victim. Is that him? I have to know…I have to call my boss if…Oh god.” He says shaking.

 

“It’s him.” Is all she says before she hangs up and he takes in a deep breath.

 

“Everything okay?” Sue asks from the driver's seat.

 

“The inmate…I…Know him. I have to call Rita and tell her.” He says. “Keep driving, There’s no time. I can do this.” He states and although sue eyes him, she nods and keeps driving.  She knows he’s not manic, because manic Ian would never even think about calling Rita.

 

“Gallagher?” Rita answers. “Everything okay?” she asks.

 

“Yes…Yes, it’s just the prison call, Um…I just received a call from the prison because I’m, well I know the victim. I just needed you to know.” He says.

 

“Know? They wouldn’t call unless you were listed as an emergency contact.” She states.

 

“Yes, I know, Mickey, the inmate, he’s my ex. He must have not ever taken me off. Um, I’m good, I can do this, there isn’t time to…It’s just you should know, he means something to me.” He says and she seems to get it because she asks to speak to Sue, who nods as she talks and hands the phone back to Ian as they pull up to the prison.

 

“Okay Ian, I will meet you at the hospital. Just do your job, it’s gonna be hard in there to not focus on who it is, but try okay.  Focus on your job, you can do this okay?” she says sweetly and he breathes as they pull up in front of the doors and he hangs up, rushing out with Sue to go to Mickey. 

 

He catches his breath first.  He can do this.  Yes, it’s Mickey, but this is his job, Mickey needs him to help him, not stand over him crying like a little bitch. There would be time for that later.  He goes in and at first he can’t breathe, he cants move, because there Mickey is on the floor, bleeding, but he closes his eyes and takes himself away, don’t look at his face or his eyes, just work, do this Gallagher. He chants it to himself like a fucking mantra, as he works, helping Mickey. Once they are in the ambulance, he continues to work, to stop the bleeding access the damage.  He’s a ball of nerves.  Mickey opens his eyes once and looks up at him, even though Ian is trying not to look into his eyes he sees that.

 

“Ian.” The man whispers to him and it stills his heart. Takes everything he has to not start crying, but he’s not done working yet.

 

“I’m here Mickey. I got you okay?” he says and then Mickey passes out again. When they pull up to the hospital Sue reads off what the doctors need to know. 

 

“Family?” the doctor asks.

 

“Yes…Um. I’m the emergency contact. No family available. I can call them.” He says and the doctor quirks an eyebrow at him but nods and goes to work.

 

“I’ll come out when theres news.” He says and he hauls the patient off down the hall.  Finally Ian can freak out.  It’s no longer his job, now he is the asshole who left Mickey, who was somehow still his emergency contact.  He’s the same guy that when he was fifteen looked into those blue eyes and saw the world, his fucking world.  The same guy who fell in love with that man over and over again, but ultimately the same asshole who got sick and abandoned his once lover, and now here he is, praying to a god he doesn’t know if he believes in to just save Mickey. 

 

“I’ll do anything, Just save him, please.” He whispers out to nobody and he feels the hand on his back.

 

“You did good Ian. You did good okay?” Sue says to him and he starts to cry, finally starts to cry.  Not entirely because of the state the man he loves is in, but because of everything that came before it. Everything he was and would no longer be.  Longing once again to revert back to the teenager with stars in his eyes for one particular man. To be the boy that Mickey had fallen in love with all those years ago.  What he wouldn’t give to be able to be that man for Mickey right now.

 

“Everything Okay?” He hears Rita approaching.

 

“Good, he did great.  Just waiting now.” Sue answers her. He hates that they have to ask, that this thing inside his head makes it to where he can’t be trusted. 

 

“Here, go wash up and change. I’ll take your uniform.” Rita says handing Ian a pile of his own clothes and he looks at her.

 

“How?”

“Come on Ian. I could tell you to go home, shower, but we know that’s not happening, so go into the bathroom, wash up the best you can and change. I’ll be right here if the doctor comes out with anything.” Ian finally nods at her and makes his way down the hall. She was right, he wasn’t leaving, not until Mickey himself woke up to kick him out. Which was a strong possibility at the moment?

 

 

Ian waited until the doctor talked to him, thankfully nothing major was hit and Mickey would be weak for a while, and was still asleep, he would be fine.  The only part about this conversation that he zoned in on was the part about Mickey being able to be released in a week.  A freaking week? He had just been fucking stabbed.  Ian is seething but reigns it in the best he knows how. Mickey is safe for now and that's all that should matter.

 

“Can I…see…never mind.” He says and shakes his head. Upsetting Mickey is the last thing he wants, he doesn't deserve the peace of mind.

 

“You may go in if you like Mr.Gallagher.” The doctor answers even though Ian hadn't fully asked the question. Maybe just a peak then. Mickey is probably still sedated anyway, what's the harm? So he makes his way down the hall and peaks in, mickeys eyes are closed so he steps in and sighs.

 

“Oh, mick. I'm so fucking sorry. You deserve so much better than this shit.” He says with tears in his eyes. He starts rambling about how sorry he is. And he steps closer for one last look and wipes the tears from his eyes and whispers. “I love you.” And he turns to walk away. He has to get out of here before Mickey wakes up and tells him to go to hell.

 

“Ian.” He hears the crack of the voice. It's not a question but a statement. Like Mickey is telling him, I know your there asshole, face me, I dare you. So he does. He grabs a cup of water off the table and hands it to Mickey.

 

“What…” Ian doesn't know what he'll say. What the hell are you doing here? Get out.

 

“Hey Mick. Don't worry I'll go. Just wanted to make sure you were okay is all.” Ian says.

 

“What happened?” Is what Mickey says.

 

“You were stabbed”

 

“Well fuck. And why are you…here?” Mickeys voice cracks again but this time not from lack of being able to talk and Ian knows that.

 

“I got called in…I'm an EMT now.”

 

“So you…saved me then?” He asks

 

“Sort of I guess.”

 

“They normally let the EMT’s into the patient's rooms?” He asks.

 

“Umm no, I am, you didn't take me off of your emergency contact list so they let me come in.”

“Oh,” Mickey says and sighs. “So how's the boyfriend?” Mickey suddenly asks.

 

“Don't have one,” Ian answers awkwardly.

“Why?”

“Because I don't.”

“You dump him because he wanted to help you or…?” There's the venom the venom he deserves.

“No.” It was the short answer, the long one involved being crazy and waking up in the middle of the night calling out for a man he had let go. A man he didn't deserve to miss.

 

“Okay then. So you saw that in fine” Mickey says and Ian nods.

 

“Right, sorry. I'm going. Have a good…well week or whatever”

 

 

Mandy sat by her brother's bedside, and talked to him about her life as he gave her his usual expression. “He called you.” He states matter of factly.

“Yes. He's worried.”

“He knows where I am”

“Yes I know Mickey. Considering he’s been sitting in that waiting room for the last two days.” She says matter of factly.

 

“He's what!?” Mickey jumps up a little but stops when his iv yanks a little.

“He won't leave, he won't come in but he won't leave.” She shrugs and they don’t speak another word on it.  Later that day a lady in an EMT uniform comes and and looks down at him.

“You need something lady?” he asks.

“This is for you.” She says handing him a letter with familiar handwriting on the outside.

“Don’t want this. If he cant come in here…” He says and she rolls her eyes.

 

“Mickey, is it. Let me tell you something. That man hasn’t left this hospital since you got here. He hasn’t left this hospital. He could lose his job, he could lose everything he has been working for, to be better, to be medicated, to be stable.  If you don’t want to see him after you read that letter okay, fine. But when they let you out of here, you don’t get to go home, you go back in there, and he stays out here, and has to live, so read the damn thing, sometimes, even those that hurt us, love us. And sometimes we have to accept that before we can truly forgive them and love them back.  So read the letter Mickey.”  She says and she walks back out

 

_Mickey,_

_You might not read this, then again you might. I don’t even know anymore, but I’m sitting out here in this waiting room, afraid to go in there and speak to you, why? Because if you tell me to never come back, If you tell me I fucked all of this up and you don’t love me anymore…I can’t take that right now. SO instead I sit out here like a fucking pussy, which I am. When it comes to you, I am. I always kinda was right?  I tried to pretend that I was strong, and I feared nothing, but I was full of shit. You know? I was so scared to love you. Even after you proved that you did in fact love me. You stood there on those steps and there it was, I was leaving you behind, because of some bullshit my crazy mother said to me and yet, you were there telling me that you loved me. And I was…well fucking stupid is what I was. I could blame this on my sickness, but fuck that. It was me, I fucked up. I could have just told you I couldn’t feel anything, that I couldn’t say the words because I couldn’t feel a damn thing, but did I? No. What did I do? After everything we were, everything we are, I fucking laughed, and made fun of you._

_After all this time, I spat on our love. And I did it again, when I went to visit you. I didn’t want to see you like that. I lied when I went in there. I didn’t only go because Svet paid me, I had to see you, I just didn’t want you to know that. You would hold on to that, you would believe that I could ever be what you needed and I couldn’t, cant. So I lied. And I held it together and acted like I didn’t care. But I did, I so fucking did.  But does that matter? No because I made a false promise of bullshit lies. I’d wait for you…fuck. I didn’t. you know? I mean not physically. My heart does though. My heart waits for you everyday, begs for you. Nothing, or nobody in this fucking world could ever compare to what I feel for you. You have been everything since forever. Before even you know. You always fascinated me, even when we were kids. That tire iron was not the first time I looked at you and thought…I need him. But it was the first time I acted on it.  And it was the best thing that ever happened to me, every fight, every fucking everything, was all worth it.  I…I want to say it but I cant say it in here, I can't let the first time I say it to you, in this stupid letter but just know I feel it. I do._

_Ian_

 

Mickey tucked the letter away and got out a piece of paper to write back to Ian. The words got to him. He felt like Ian was standing next to him, speaking to him, and he was still mad, but he still loved his ex and that’s what got him to write the words he had to write before they locked him back up to rot away.

 

_Ian,_

_I have spent a lot of time thinking about what I would say to you if you ever had the balls to come and see me, but you never did, so I had sat in that fucking place, in that cell thinking of what brought me there how I ended up serving time, which isn’t the part that causes me to think, I always figured its where I would end up. I, however, didn’t think it would be because of something I did for you, for anyone else really.  So here I am, thinking again about what I have done, and what you have done, and what we are and what we have become. I love you, Ian, I do. I have loved you longer than I have ever been willing to admit and I know you love me, I’ve known that a long time, it scared me, and it made me free all at the same time. You once said to me, that I used to love you, but I didn’t know who you were anymore. Maybe I don’t. Maybe because you didn’t let me in anymore._

_You pushed me out when you got sick, you didn’t mean to, I think you pushed you out too, you came to think that because you were sick, you weren’t you anymore, and that’s bullshit Ian Gallagher, You are just as much you as you were when you were chasing me around making me love you, one stupid fucking day t a fucking time. And so here we are. I love you.  Asking you to wait for me was stupid. I am going to be away for a long time and you deserve love, you might not think you do, but you do, and as much as I want it to be me that you love, me that you want to be with, I understand that it cant be.  I'm still mad, but I forgive you, Ian, I forgive you for leaving me. And I still love you. I will die loving you.  Goodbye Ian._

_Mick_

 

Mickey gave the letter to Mandy when she visited the next day and told her not to give it to his former lover until he was back in prison and she followed his orders.  He got released a week later and was back to what was now his home for the next god knows how many stupid years.

 

“Milkovich…Visitor.” The guard said to him, about a month later and Mickey was surprised to find, and very well looking Ian Gallagher, dawned in an EMT uniform and with a brighter smile than he had seen on Ian’s face in a very long time.

“Gallagher.”

“mick.”

“What are you…”

“I love you.”

“wait..what?” Mickey asks looking at him.

”I said I wouldn’t say it in that damn letter but I needed to say it because I do. And fuck all of this bullshit. Fuck the fact that you’re in here.  Fuck the fact that I cant touch you or hold you for the next 5-8 years Mickey, I will fight for you, and I will love you. And when you get out of here I will be standing at that gate and if you don’t want to to be by then, its okay, ill deal with it, but I will be here.”

 

“Don’t say you’ll wait, you can’t. I can’t.” He says.

“Okay, so I won't say it. But I will say I will come back here and tell you about my shitty life and you will tell me about yours. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to visit. But I’m here now. I will be here as often as I can. I will save up my money, and we will deal with this shit. Because together or not Mickey, we are fucking family. You said it, and it took me a long time to feel it, but I do now. I do.” He says and Ian opens up his jacket to display a tattoo in the same place as mickeys.  It says his name but then Ian moves to show the other side of his chest. And there in plain words. “He is my family” and there it is. Everything he could want right there at that moment.

 

 


	2. Home Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recounting of Ian and Mickey finding their way back to each other, not even prison walls can keep them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go. Another one. Finally feeling like im getting back into my grove over here. Which is good. So much to do. So many exciting things coming up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anybody who pays attention...none of my fics are abandoned...NONE. if they are ongoing, i am working on them. I promise.

Here Now: Part 2 :

Ian had made a promise that day…To Mickey he promised not to promise he’d wait, not to promise he would be there, just to promise to visit.  But to himself, he made the only promise he knew he had to keep. He would deserve Mickey again. He would change the course of their lives. And when Mickey got out he would be there, and hopefully, he would do enough in the coming years to make Mickey love him the way he once did. The open love, the beautiful and trusting love that they once shared with each other.

He spent the next ten years doing just that. And he kept his promise to visit. Every week without fail, baring once or twice because of matters out of his control he was there. And when he wasn’t, He wrote Mickey a letter to tell him why he had missed his day with him.

The first year was hard for both of them. It was all about finding their way back to some semblance of friendship while doing so through a glass window. Ian hated coming to.visit Mickey, he hated seeing him so close but yet so far away. He hated that this is what they were left with.  In their entire relationship, there was one thing that had been true. When they had fought, when thru hated each other or even barely liked each other, they could. solve almost.anything by getting lost in each other. That was not the case anymore. They had to talk.

For a short time. each week they sat across from another and had to talk about real shit. It started off slowly of course. Casual conversations for the first few visits. It was awkward and weird. Neither not really wanting to dude into everything they needed to talk through. Finally, they did. Ian broke with an apology which Mickey brushed off at first. But finally, he accepted that Ian needed to say what he needed to say and maybe he really needed to hear it.

So for the next few months everytime, Ian visited he told Mickey about his life. Not just since he has been locked up nut the many a huff before that. From his childhood to his memories with Mickey and onto what was going on in his head when he has stood on those doorsteps and let Mickey go. The pain he had avoided, that he had pretended never happened. He recounted his relationship with Caleb and his start into becoming an EMT. How much it hurt when he almost lost it all because of his disorder. He talked about his feelings of regret and hurt and dispose and his hatred of who he was because of the disorder his mover had passed onto him. And after that, he had finally said that he needed to say.

The months that followed that, Mickey finally found a way to open up about his own shot. What else was he going to do? Pretend it didn’t exist, all they had right now were these talks. Leaning things they had never known about each other. Finding the truth behind all the cover-ups. He talked about his feelings through all of their moments and finally got into his feelings when Ian left him, when he refused to see him and why he didn’t think he could or ever would want to be in any kind of relationship again.

They spend the second year just being friends. They talked about their lives. Ian told Mickey about Trevor a trans guy he had met and become friends with who ran a youth shelter. He even told him that during one drunken night Trevor had come onto him. That was the last time he mentioned Trevor for a long while and Mickey wondered what happened. Did Ian start dating him? Was he still friends with him. He was left to wonder. Still unwilling to ask certain things that he didn’t think he wanted to know about really. One day, a day he was unlikely to forget any time soon, Mickey told him about a guy he was thinking of fucking because he was really starting to feel the loneliness. Ian understood, more than anyone he could understand the need to feel someone close to you. He wished he could be that person for Mickey but he knew he couldn’t.

The third-year Mickey had come up with an escape plan. He needed the fuck out of here. He didn’t tell Ian about it but somehow Ian looked him just the same and simply said “don’t do anything stupid mick. Don’t do anything stupid ok?” He said and Mickey would have ignored him except Mickey could see the pleasing in his eyes, the unspoken words saying Ian knew if Mickey broke out of this place, he’d never see him again. He thought about asking Ian to come with him, to see how far Ian would follow Mickey…after all Mickey knew he would follow Ian to the ends of the earth.  He had thought about it constantly for weeks.  Until Ian had missed his next visit. Maybe Ian didn’t see a point anymore…maybe he knew Mickey was planning on leaving and this was his way of telling him he couldn’t see him anymore if that was his plan. He hated the feelings that surrounded him for the next few weeks. No visits from Ian. He was driving himself crazy. Maybe if he called and told him he wouldn’t do it, he would come back.

He felt pathetic for it. The fact that he had gotten so used to Ian being there again. Maybe Ian was dating someone? Maybe a lot of things. Why did he do this to himself? He wondered how he got to be so soft. He used to be tougher than this.

He decided not to call Ian.  Three days later he received a letter from Ian. Ian’s mom had died. He wrote to tell Mickey how sorry he was that he hadn’t made it up but he was having a really hard time dealing with it. And nobody else seemed to care. Mickey understood that he knew how Ian was with his mother. The love, the hate, the feelings of being so much like her.  He broke down and called Ian that night for the first time, but there was no answer from Ian. He sighed wondering how Jan was dealing with all his pain…he really hoped it wasn’t how he used to deal with pain.

 He called every night for three days before Kip answered Ian’s phone.

“Hey man.” Lip starts and Mickey doesn’t like his tone. Not at all.

“He ok?” Is all Mickey asks? If Ian doesn’t want to talk to him right now…that’s fine. He just needs to be ok.

“Yeah. As well as Ian can be. He’s in a bit of a low right now. He begged me to answer when you called and tell you he tried to stay awake for your call this time but he was so tired.” Lip says sadly.

“Fuck. Ok. Alright. Tell him it’s ok for me. Tell him to like…take care of himself. I’ll wait.” The irony in that statement was not lost on Mickey. Not at all.

The next week Ian came to visit looking like hell. Mickey could tell he had dragged himself out of bed just to come here. He looked sad and a little out of it.

“You ok man?” He asked already knowing there was no need to answer. Ian just nodded.

“Sorry, it took so long,” Ian said sadly. Mickey talked mostly that day, Ian didn’t have much to say.

It was somewhere in year four that Mickey broke his own rule and told Ian how much he missed him. He has sworn long ago that he wouldn’t express those words again.  Especially not while he was locked up in this place. Ian smiled this time. “I really fucking miss you too Mick.” Was his reply.

It didn’t take long for things to turn after that. By the end of the year, Mickey needed to ask questions he hadn’t asked in a long time. About Ian’s personal life. But he was hoping again. Wondering if when he got out of here Ian would have a solid relationship and all his dreams of them being something more again would be for nothing.

“How’s the relationship front?” He asked as casually as he could manage at the moment and Ian just stared at him for a minute. He didn’t say anything for what seemed like forever, the buzzer went off signaling that time was up and Mickey was thinking he would have to wait for an answer.  Ian stood up, the phone still to his ear. And he sighed when he spoke.

“No relationship…I can’t…I’m tired of trying to find what I had before…so I stopped trying.” He said before he hung it up and walked away quickly. Mickey knew he didn’t want to look back at him and see the reaction, but maybe he should of because Mickey had smiled.

It went on like that for a while, slowly getting into other kinds of territory and more substantial questions, so much so that before they knew it, they were talking about the future and all the things to come when Mickey was out.  Ian had gotten him an apartment, and after it was set up he finally told Mickey he would like Mickey to come home to him when he got out.

“No waiting and promises remember?” Mickey says.

“Mick…I’ve been waiting for the last 5 years…promises or not, I want you to come home to me when you get out of here.” He says with so much finality, that Mickey thinks he’s actually going to tear up, but he holds it in.

The remainder of his time passes slower than ever. Ian shows up and tells him about his life and they talk about the future.

Year seven isn’t all love and roses, they fight, a lot. They are both frustrated, sexually and in other ways and after a big fight, they both end up doing what they had said they didn’t want to do anymore. Ian ends up fucking some asshole at the club while picturing Mickey, and Mickey ends up fucking some new inmate, just to get the images of who he really wants to fuck out of his head. It doesn’t help, they both feel guilty as fuck.

They break down weeks later and tell each other what they did.  “Free pass,” Ian suggests hopefully.

“What do you mean?”

“Mickey I hadn’t had sex in a few years, I don’t know how long its been for you, but we fought, you are in here, we cant touch each other…I don’t want to lose us over this…please tell me we don’t have to lose what we have spent so long building back up because we both fucked up.”  Mickey thinks about that for weeks and decides he agrees.  He doesn’t fuck the new inmate again, despite his advances, it just isn’t as good as it would be with Ian.

Year eight was it. Mickey learned that he was getting out…He had done enough of his time and he went in front of the parole board, to state his case and how he had changed and all the things he had to live for on the outside. And he won. He knew a week before he was getting out that he was getting out, and he didn’t tell Ian. Not yet. He wanted to surprise him, he wanted for Ian to come home from work, and to see him there, he hoped he wouldn’t walk into to find someone else in their apartment, even though Ian swore there hadn’t been anybody else since his fuck up a year ago, he didn’t really know what was going on, on the outside.  But he still didn’t say anything. He did tell Ian not to come the next week because his visitation was on the same day he was getting out.  He said he had to pick up an extra work thing to keep himself outta trouble, with some people and if he had a visit, he wouldn’t have time. He begged for Ian to understand, which Ian did. Just leaving with a simple I love you.

\--

It was the day, Mickey was released, he grabbed him a burger and headed to the apartment. He knew that Ian was at work, so he made his way to what would be his home. He considered how he was going to get in. Ian didn’t know he was out yet, so he didn’t have a key yet. He sighed and thought about who to call that would have a key. He really didn’t want anybody to know he was out before Ian. So he snuck into the Gallaghers house before the apartment. Nobody was home, but he knew there would be a key somewhere, to Ian's place, probably in Fiona's room, just in case shit happened. He remembers Ian telling him about it. So he went in search and he found it shortly after.

He sighed in relief as he walked into the apartment. He went straight for the shower, even though he didn’t have any clothes to change into…and he relaxed into the water that felt so fucking great. He went into Ian’s room and was surprised to find, a picture of he and Ian together on the nightstand and when he opened the closet there was a section of the closet that had clothes of his style and size. He looked through the drawers and the same thing. Ian had been buying clothes for him…when he thought he didn’t get out for two years? That amazed him, he got dressed and walked through the apartment, everything was clean and tidy and little hints of himself were everywhere. His kind of colone was in the bathroom. Like Ian was already ready for him to be home. Everything about this place screamed home for the both of them. And he smiled widely. He couldn’t wait anymore.

He grabbed the key he had taken from Fiona's and headed out to find Ian. He couldn’t wait anymore. This was his life, and he was ready to start it. Ian was obviously ready, so he made his way to the station and walked in. He needed Ian. He no longer cared about anything else but finding Ian and holding him.

“Hold up…you’re turning down a night out…at a gay club…why again?”

“because I want to go home.” Ian said shaking his head.  Mickey wondered if he did that a lot. Did he put his life on hold because he thought Mickey wouldn’t want him having fun? Or did he put it on hold because he thought he would do something stupid again? Without Mickey there…would he be tempted to be touched by someone else?

“Look, It’s usually my visit day and he didn’t want me to come up today, so I’m going to go make me dinner and sit in front of the television. Maybe if he gets time tonight, he can call or something. I wouldn't be any fun tonight. I’ll go out this weekend maybe. Tonight I just really want Mickey, and it just sucks when I cant have him.” He says sadly and Mickey feels bad. He thought back to his original request for Ian to wait for him and he realized how unfair that was. Ian hadn’t waited then but he had been waiting for years. And it was obviously tearing him apart. He just wanted his red-head to be happy.

“or maybe he’ll stop by to see you instead,” Mickey said trying to disguise his voice. Which only worked until Ian turned around midsentence.

“Very funny…he cant stop by he's…Mickey???” Ian choked on his words looking at Mickey, standing there smiling at him.

“What are you…what have you…please tell me you didn’t…” He stammered trying to get his words out and Mickey laughed.

“Nope, not on the run. Legit out. On probation again for the remainder…but I was a good boy…im home.” He says smiling and Ina doesn’t hesitate he grabs Mickey and hugs him, feeling him to make sure he’s real.

“Holy shit, its really you. You’re here…and oh my god.” Ian says before crashing his lips to Mickey's.

 

“What’s this…Thought he was waiting on pins and needles for his lover…” Some guy said from behind Mickey. Ian and Mickey both flipped him off at the same time.

“Apparently the wait is over,” Sue said laughing.  They got a call shortly after that, Ian groaned not wanting to let go of Mickey.

“It’s okay, I will be at home, waiting for you,” Mickey said and he leaned over. “I’m ready for you.” He whispered.

Fuck.


End file.
